


It Will Rain

by Rileywinchester09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rewrite, Riley is my ofc, Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileywinchester09/pseuds/Rileywinchester09
Summary: What happens when Riley Summers runs into two brothers on a hunt, can she trust them? Deciding it's better than her previous life alone she joins the two going cross country with them. Will they be her salvation? or destruction? Season 1 but will continue throughout all seasons





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is dusty but please just read and look st the notes at the end, thank you.

I don't know when it will end. The life of never ending horror the haunts me every night. When I was eight years a whole my dad left. I thought that mom was just looking for him only a year later to realize I was very wrong. My mom wasn't out looking for my father. She was looking for his killer. 12 years later and here I am standing outside of a run down motel in the middle of nowhere. I took it upon myself to go hunting the things that go bump in the night last year on my 19th birthday. Though my mother wasn't very happy she got over it. And this is where my story really began


	2. Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is my first chapter!!! I can't wait for you guys to see it! I don't own any supernatural characters only my own.

_ Jericho, California _

_"Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I have work in the morning that's why"_   
_"Okay, I miss it, my dad's gonna have my ass."_   
_As he's driving by he sees a women on the side of the road_   
_"Hey, uh, Amy, let me call you" the guy says as he hangs up the phone, and stops by the girl._   
_"Car trouble or something."_   
_For a while the girl stares at the man and says nothing until she finally says 'take me home.' Immediately the male responds_   
_"Sure, get in."_   
_The girl got in and started pulling up her dress as the guy was mumbling nonsense._   
_"You know a girl like you, really shouldn't be alone out here"_   
_"I'm with you." she immediately responds. When he tries to look away she pulls his chin to make him look at her and his eyes flicker down to her chest._   
_"Will you come home with me?" Asked the brunette barley above a whisper._   
_"Umm...hell ya" he replies while he takes off driving down the road. When he pulls up to the abandon house the girl looks longing at it while he is questioning whether she messing with him or is for real._   
_"Come on, you don't live here" making up his mind that she is pranking_   
_"I can never go home"_

_"What? What are you talking about no one even lives here? Huh, where do you live?" He turns to look at her only to realize that she is no longer in the car. He slowly walks around searching for the girl and when he goes to the door with a timid 'hello' a bat flies out of the broken door knocking him to the ground. He quickly gets up and dashes to his car and driver s away like a mad man. When he finally cools down he notices that the girl is in the back of the car. He swerves his stealing wheel into a closed bridge screaming as he is attacked and torn apart._

* * *

 

Riley's POV

Pulling to a stop in my 1970 black mustang with a white stripe on the hood I walk over to the officers who are trying to put together what happened and sucking at it. If only they knew the half of it. 

"Hello officer, my names Jamie, I'm here with the state and was checking in on what happened."

"well I'd love to tell ya but I don't know what happened either" the sheriff told me. 

"Mind if I check around in the car? See if I can dig anything up?"

"sure I guess" he said a little hesitantly as I squatted down and looked around in side the car. I here the Sheriff yelling down to the two deputies searching around the lake.

"no sign of struggle, no foot prints, no fingerprints-- spotless." the deputy on the other side of the car said to me. I'm so busy looking for clues that I didn't even here the car pull up until I heard the Sheriff ask about his daughter dating Amy his daughter and looked over his shoulder to see two men in there early twenties. The taller one that was around 6'2 had almost eye length chocolate colored hair and hazel eyes. He had a cute face but it looked sad almost liked a kicked puppy. The other man was a little shorter but by no means short. He was probably about 6' way taller than my 5'2 body. He had slicked up dirty blonde hair and candy apple green eyes. He was down right sexy. I stand up and start moving towards my car finding all I needed when the shorter one said "you fellas had another one like this last month, didn't you?"Captivating my attention I turned around and stood by the Sheriff

"And who are you?" The officer questioned the same thing that was going through my mind.

"federal marshals." The green eyed one answerd while both held up there badge, I could tell that they were lying considering how young they are and non-professional they were dressed. Loosing interest to it I made my way over to there car and I had to admit it was a beauty. A 76 chevy impala like that belongs in some car show. Turning back to look at the boys the shorter one reached up to hit the top of the taller ones head. Can they be any more immature. 

"So who are you?" I questioned as they came up to the car and walking in front of me, "Are you a friend or are you just looking for a show?" 

The taller one looked suprised while the green eyed one looked me up and down and replied

"what makes you think we aren't Marshals?"

"please, your age, how your dressed, the immaturity, plus I know a fake badge when I see it.

The tallest was trying to hold in a laugh while the other one was wide eyed and stuttering over his word until he fianlly spit out a how.

" It takes one to know one, but unlike you I'm actually trying to figure out what's going on so if you could stay out of the way that would be amazing."

I start to walk away when I hear a one of them call out                                         "Your a hunter aren't you?" Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"But how did you...?"

"takes one to know one" the taller one said. I let out a giggle and put my hand out. "Riley Rogers"

"Sam Winchester and this is my older brother Dean." after talking a little bit longer about the case and Dean flirting with me, we decided to work together on it. I p asked my car outside a diner and went to the beautiful car that belonged to the boys.

"so we're are you from?" Sam asked as he walked on my left and Dean on my right.

" I was born in Minnesota but when I was eight my father was murdered so my mom dragged me with her to kill the things that killed him and that's how I started hunting. What about you guys?"

Sam opened his mouth to answer when dean interrupted

"I bet you that's her." Looking to the girl that was hanging up missing posters. Me and Sam both answered with a short yeah and we walked up to Amy.

"You must be Amy. I'm Riley, this is Sam and Dean." 

"Troy told us about you were his uncles and this is our close family friend." Dean decided to add.

"He never mentioned you to me" Any said kinda starkly but could you blame her, she just lost her boyfriend.

" Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much. Were up in Modesto." Dean quickly recovered. Oh lord who did I sign up to help hunt this bitch with.

Sam decideds it's time to shut dean up. Thank god!

"so were looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around. Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?"

We walked into the dinner I parked in front of and she tells us what happens that night. I was getting bored with it considering she was closed off and would only tell us a few things until he friend decided to tell us about the local legend on how a girl was murdered and she hitchhikes. Then however picks her up disappears forever. The boys give each otger a look and decide that we got what we came for. I dropped of my car at the motel we will be staying at later that night and hopped into the back of the boys car. 

~~~~

* * *

~~~~

 

"Where'd you get it?"

"where'd I get what?" Dean questioned me as we drove to the library.

"the gorgeous impala of course like honestly, it looks new." 

Sam groaned and dean had a giant smile on his face.

"car fan I see. My dad gave it to me and Baby has been with me ever since."

"it sounds more like a girlfriend then a car but you do you." I opened the door and walked in to the library while the boys followed behind smiling and shaking their heads. Dean sat down on the chair typing away trying to find anything on our ghost and when ever time he came up with no results sam got a little restless

He reached over to grab the mouse when Dean hit his hand.

"I got it" but Sam didn't car and pushed the spiny chair to the said to be able to type. dean scoffed out a comment about him being a control freak

"angry spirits are born out of a violent death right?" Which I nodded at Sam "then maybe it's not a murder"as he continued by taking out murder in the search and putting in suicide instead. The  search rewarded us with one result about in

" this is 1981, Constance Welch, 24 years old, jumps of sylvania bridge, drowns in the river." 

"Say why she did it"

" yeah. An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her to little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back they aren't breathing. Both die." 

"Hmm. That bridge look familiar to you?" 

" well I'll be damned" I replied to dean and then we decide to go back to the bridge.

* * *

"So this is wear Constance took the swan dive." 

"Please Dean have respect for the dead. Especially when they might try to kill us." I scowled him. 

"Honey, that's the only kind of dead I don't respect."

"so you think dad would have been here?" Sam looked to Dean 

"well, he's chasing the same story, and we're chasing him."

"so now what?" Sam asked as he stepped back from the edge.

"Now we keep diving till we find him. It might take a while." 

"Dean, I told you I had to get back by--" 

"Monday. Right the interview."

"interview? What interview?" I finally apoke our. Sam turned to me and smiled 

"I go to Standford, and I have an interview for s law firm." 

"That's exiting Sam. I'm glad you got out of the life." Dean turns his head obviously not happy about the lawyer situation but quickly calls us and we both look over to wear he is to see a women in a white dress about to jump into the water. She turns her head to look at us and I get chills down my spine from her cold eyes. And then, she jumps. We all rush to the edge to see nothing but water below. We here the engine to the Impala turn on.

"what the..."

"whose driving your car"Sam questions as Dean pulls the keys out of his pocket. Then the car is coming at us. We all take off, but honestly how many people do you know that can put run a car? We all jump over right before the car hits us. Sam is smart to grab the rail. I am lucky that sam is smart to grab the rail and he grabs me arm and I'm dangling above the water until I grab the tail with my hands. And Dean? Well let's just say he had a spur of the moment and jumped all the way over but then again i would have too if Sam wasn't there. Me and Sam pull our selves up 

"Dean! Are you alright!"

"ya super" dean says in a sarcastic voice and holds up a perfect symbol.

"he's fine. The sarcastic little bitch is still kicked no so I call it a win." I chirp in and Sam chuckles at my comment. When dean gets back up he checks on his Baby to make sure she's okay.

"that Constance chick--WHAT A BITCH!! He yells.

"You smell like a toilet" is all sam has to say to him as dean looks down at himself.

* * *

 

" one room please" Dean says the motel worker as he puts down a fake credit card down. The guy looks at the card and back at us.

"you guys have a reunion or something?"

"what do you mean?" I asked 

"another guy came in and bought out a room for a whole month."

* * *

 

We go and sam uses a lock pick to break into the room and grabs dean to pull him inside. There is salt on the ground that's around the door and other things thrown around the room. Dean sniffs a half eaten burger and instantly pulls away obviously not liking what he smelled

"I don't think he has been here for a couple of days at least."

"salt. Cateyed shells, he was worried about something getting in. Riley what do you have over here?" Sam asked

" centeral highway victims ."

"I don't get it" dean says "I mean different men, job, age , ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

Sam walks to the other end and saw a picture with word above say women in white.

"dad figured it out. Shes a women in white."

"alright she if you two can find an adress on the husband I'm going to get cleaned up.

"alright jerk"

"bitch"

* * *

sam was listening to a voice mail and I was lying on the bed when Dean walked out cleaner and sexy.

" Hey I'm going to the dinner for food. Wanna come?" 

Same gave a short no but I quickly got up and walked out with him. We were walking when Dean spotted cops with the motel worker and nudged my shoulder. I liked over to see them turn there heads to look at us.

"shit" I muttered and dean looked at me with a 'tell me about it' look. Dean calls Sam and tells him to take off cause of the cops and that we were already spotted. Dean turns around and flashes them an award winning smile.

"problem officer." I rolled my eyes. Of course I get stuck with this brother.

" Where's you other partner."

"partner? What partner?" The Sheriff points to the room and Dean makes a defeated face

"fake U.S. marshal, fake state representative, fake credit cards, you two got anything that's real?" 

"My boobs" me and Dean said at the same time and just looked at each other. Adore smiling at the officer and being put in hand cuffs.

* * *

 

Me and Dean were locked to a chain on our cuffs and they asked for basic knowledge like names and the trouble where in but then the Sheriff out Dean's dad's journal and Deans face changed from cocky to serious.

"so tell me dean what do those numbers mean he said as he points to the numbers under deans name.

" I told you it's my old locker combination" I could barley stifle my giggle. This guy thought we were crazy but he has no idea what shit we have gone through.

"are we gonna do this all night?"

"Do you have all night?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Before he could respond a deputy walked in saying that someone dialed 911 and shots were fired at whiteflies road. When the police finally left dean looked at me with a flirtatious smirk. 

"Not how I imagined being chained up with you." 

"Haha so funny." I say as I reach up and pull a bobby pin out of my hair as dean grabs a paper clip from the journal. When we're both out dean grabs the journal and we make our escape. We make it to a phone booth. Dean and I call Sam and we're trying to figure out what happens next when Sam yells and you can hear tire squeals through the phone before the line goes dead. Scared for Sam me and dean make our way to the old house.

* * *

Dean and I run up to the impala and dean shoots the ghost who is killing Sam and although it has been one hunt, I can't help but fell like Sam is like a brother. My heart clenches as the ghost disappears because of the rock salt. Sam sits up and drives the car into the abandoned house. Dean looks conceded but I can't tell if it is for the car, Sam, or both. I run in to follow with Dean trailing behind me.

"Sam!" I yelled and a grunt here came from inside the car. Dean rushed over and got him out when the women pushed a desk on the and flew me across the room.

"Riley!" Both boys yelled at the same time. I groaned and looked up in time to see two children grab the women and they explode it colors and screams. The boys rush over to help and dean picks me up bridal style even though I told him I was fine.

"what were you thinking about shooting Casper in the face?"

"saved your ass and I'll tell you another thing if you screwed up my car. I'll kill you."

"out of all the hunter I run in to" I say as I try to get out of Deans hold who only tightens it

"I hate you" 

"love you too princess"

* * *

 

"Hey remember to call or text me Sammy" I said and he look ed at me like I was crazy

"one, of course and two, really? Sammy? You too?" I giggled and hugged him as he got out of the car.

I moved to the passenger seat and watched Sam walk away.

"where am I dropping you off at?"

" Well that depends if you want a hunting partner or not." He looked at me and smiled and then all the sudden it turned to a frown as he looked past me and jumped out of the car. I saw the flames rising and Sam and Dean coming out of the building. I ran over and hugged them both. When the fire was out and Jess sams girlfriend was confirmed dead, Sam was loading a gun and turned over to dean and I saying

"We have work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTICE... I'm looking for a co writer. Like everyone else I'm busy and I need help with writing and ideas please comment if you want to help! Also I will be writing in dean and sams pov soon but I was trying to get the feel of the story first. Thank you so much for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm new to writing and this is my first story, ik the prologue is really short but my actual chapters will be way longer IM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO HELP WRITE THIS. As I said I'm new and would love help, thank you all


End file.
